Día-K
by FallingToWolf
Summary: "Amenaza kaijū, tome las precauciones pertinentes". Seguramente se trataba de una película más de ese género, pero Kiku estaba muy lejos de saber que su pacífica realidad daría un giro inimaginable.


Disclamer: Axis Powers Hetalia (Axis Powers ヘタリア) pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya (日丸屋秀和)

Palabras: 1000

Advertencias: Universo alterno (AU), one shot.

* * *

Era diez de Agosto de 2013. Volvía caminando hacia su casa, hacía un calor horrible, se lamentaba de haber vestido ese día un traje negro, pero era lo más formal que tenía para la pasada reunión. Kiku Honda era su nombre, de ojos café oscuro y cabello cabello negro (que bajo el Sol se veía un castaño oscuro), lucía mucho más joven de lo que realmente era. Tenía sueño, estaba agotado por el calor, sólo quería volver y dar agua a Pochi, su perro longevo, que seguro estaba deshidratado por la temperatura.

Tenía su mente en muchas cosas, su trabajo, su casa, su perro, la reunión... No quería acordarse de lo último, pero era lo que realmente estaba en su mente, sin la menor intención de salir de allí. Había salido tan mal. Había llegado tarde, se cayó de su asiento, su presentación salió mal, se le dio vuelta un vaso con agua sobre la computadora de su compañero... y más, ¡No quería recordar! Pero aunque intentara concentrarse en otra cosa, la reunión volvía a su cabeza.

Le dolía la cabeza, miró a los letreros luminosos de los edificios del centro, nadie más lo hacía, los letreros emitían un comunicado de prioridad urgente:

"Amenaza kaijū, tome las precauciones pertinentes. _"_

Se secó el sudor de su frente. _"_ Debe ser una nueva película sobre kaijū. Estoy tan viejo, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que vi una de esas, a los jóvenes pareciera que no les interesa ese tipo de filmes. ¡Pensar que eran tan geniales en sus entonces! _"_.

Continuó caminado, para llegar a su casa debía subir por muchos callejones, el calor de las tres lo estaba matando, no tenía ni agua que tomar, así que tomó un desvío y paso a descansar a un centro comercial, compró agua embotellada y unos dulces, hubiese preferido algo salado, pero no había en la máquina dispensadora. Miró la televisión que estaba frente a las mesas, otra vez el anuncio del kaijū, decidió ver la cartelera del cine para comprobar si había horarios próximos para aquella película. La gente iba y venía, se sentía molesto, era muy bajo comparado incluso con muchas mujeres jóvenes. Se molestó por la cantidad de gente que vio cerca del cine y se devolvió, iría otro día.

Siguiendo su travesía hacia su casa, logró salir del aglomerado centro de la ciudad, estando cada vez más próximo a llegar a su hogar. Eran las cuatro con veinte, seguramente llegaría en veinticinco minutos si se apresuraba, pero le pareció mejor ir lento, desde donde estaba se podía ver el centro, los campos y el océano, una vista que amaba. La gente caminaba despacio, algunos conversando, otros ocupados con su celular, otros tantos disfrutando la vida; ese lugar de la ciudad era tranquilo, nunca nada pasaba. A Kiku le gustaba ese tipo de vida, tanto así que prefería caminar en vez de tomar algún tipo de locomoción. De cierta forma le gustaba la ciudad, tener que bajar todos los días a trabajar y volver a subir todas las tardes, no lo hubiese pedido de otra forma. Le gustaba la calma, pero el bullicio de el centro tenía cierto encanto. Raro, pero le gustaba su vida de esa forma.

Pasó un camión, interrumpiendo la relativa paz, anunciando que tuvieran precaución con el kaijū, nadie prestó atención.

Finalmente llegó, su perro estaba sentado al otro lado de la cerca esperando por su dueño. Kiku sonrió, después de lo malo no queda más que algo bueno salga. No alcanzó a entrar a su casa que un terremoto lo hizo caerse, Pochi ladraba. Honda se puso de pie como pudo, se sujetó de la cerca y la abrió dejando que su perro saliera de el lugar huyendo, se detuvo a cinco metros esperando por su amo, que en su intento de seguirlo tropezó siendo incapaz de volverse a parar.

Su perro se acurrucó a su lado gimiendo, e inmediatamente mucha gente corriendo lejos de el lugar. Una vez finalizado el terremoto alguien de los que huía lo ayudó a levantarse y a caminar. Él la conocía, se llamaba Xiao Mei, había estado en la reunión, además de ser pariente de uno de los participantes. Ella era una dama de cabello largo y castaño oscuro con un único cabello rebelde, vestía un simple vestido anaranjado y una flor en su cabello, sabía que era de Taiwan, lo escuchó en la reunión de parte de uno de sus familiares.

—¿Qué le pasó? —Preguntó Mei.

—Tropecé y me torcí el tobillo. Ya tengo mis años —se percató que no llevaba calzado— ¿Tus zapatos?

—Costaba mucho correr con ellos, así que los dejé en algún lugar.

Iban muy lento, pero lograron alcanzar un bus de policía que estaba evacuando gente. Una vez lejos de la ciudad vieron algo increíble, no podrían olvidar ese día jamás. Desde el océano, adentrándose hacía la ciudad, un monstruo de unos cien metros.

—Un kaijū —susurró. No podía creer que esos seres realmente existieran, que los anuncios fueran reales, no se había dado cuenta antes, y no era el único.

—Señor Honda —llamó la dama su atención—, ¿Sabe qué significa esto?

Kiku se volteó mirándola, ambos estaban pálidos del terror. El pequeño Pochi gemía, la gente en el interior lloraba, se sentía una presión en el ambiente. Honda recordó que todavía tenía mucho que hacer el día siguiente, ¿Qué serían de los días siguientes? ¿Qué sería de todos ellos?

El temor duró hasta el día quince del mismo mes, el día en que la fuerza aérea y militar de Japón lograron contener y matar al kaijū , dejando decenas de miles de ciudadanos y combatientes fallecidos, además de un territorio inhabitable.

El testimonio de ambos fue recogido varias veces, desde 2013 hasta pasado 2025, estaban tan aburridos de contar la misma historia tantas veces. Ese evento tan sobrenatural no fue él único, pero fue el primero que presenciaron Kiku Honda y Xiao Mei, unos de los pocos sobrevivientes al ataque del primer kaijū.

* * *

Nota de autor: Un kaijū es una especie de montruo gigante (como Godzilla). Me inspire en Pacific Rim para escribir este fanfic, en general no me atraen este tipo de películas, pero fue por casualidad que la vi en cines hace ya dos años. Se me ocurrió ayer en la mañana, así que cuando llegué a casa lo escribí como en una hora.

Sin saberlo, hoy era el cumpleaños de Eiji Tsuburaya, creador de películas de ciencia ficción, especialmete Godzilla. Hay un doodle dedicado a él. Mis respetos a él.


End file.
